The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Television content providers are continually increasing the amount of television content provided. Mobile devices such as touch-screen mobile devices have also increased in popularity. Such devices are typically connectable to the internet to obtain content from various sources. Mobile touch-screen devices include the iPad® by Apple and various Android operating system devices. Mobile phones are other types of phones used for obtaining content from various sources. Content may be provided to the mobile devices from a headend through the internet.
Sporting events are one such event that may be provided to a mobile device. One example of a sporting event is a football game. During sporting events, a game may be blacked out in a certain area or areas due to contractual limitations with sports leagues. For example, local stations may not be able to carry a football game if all the tickets are not sold for a particular game.
One example of a service that provides access to a sporting event is the NFL Sunday Ticket® To-Go provided by DIRECTV®. This package allows authorized users to obtain all the National Football League® games on a mobile device. Even though the customers receive the content on their mobile devices, the contractual limitations for preventing geographic access must be enforced.